lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ana-Lucia Cortez
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Ana-Lucia | Nazwisko=Cortez | AKA=Sarah | Pochodzenie=Amerykanka | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci= 24 listopada 2004 | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zastrzelona przez Michaela | Zawód=Policjantka | Rodzina=Teresa Cortez - Matka Nienarodzone dziecko (poronienie) Danny - Były Partner | Powód Australia=Dotrzymywała towarzystwa Christianowi Shephardowi | Powód samolot=Aby wrócić do domu }} __TOC__ Historia Przed katastrofą Ana-Lucia pracowała w Los Angeles jako policjantka. Przypuszczalnie miała chłopaka o imieniu Danny. Pewnego dnia podczas akcji Ana została postrzelona. Była wtedy w ciąży i straciła dziecko, co przysporzyło jej wielu cierpień. Dochodziła do siebie przez cztery miesiące, po czym wróciła do pracy, mimo że jej matka, a zarazem przełożona, Teresa Cortez, nie była do tego pomysłu przekonana. left|thumb|Ana w barze czeka na [[Jason Elder|Jasona. ]] Koledzy Any szybko złapali mężczyznę, Jasona, który ją postrzelił. Kobieta jednak zamiast potwierdzić, że to on, skłamała, twierdząc, że to nie ten człowiek. Wypuszczono go wówczas na wolność. Ana wyśledziła go w barze, a następnie sama wymierzyła sprawiedliwość, sześciokrotnie do niego strzelając. Jason padł martwy. Kiedy Teresa następnego dnia dowiedziała się o morderstwie, słusznie zaczęła podejrzewać o nie swoją córkę. Po konfrontacji obu kobiet, Ana odeszła z policji. Zaczęła pracować w ochronie na lotnisku, gdzie poznała Christiana Shepharda. Mężczyzna poprosił ją, by towarzyszyła mu w podróży do Australii w charakterze ochroniarza. Kobieta zgodziła się, widząc w tym szansę na ucieczkę od swoich problemów. Nadali sobie zmyślone imiona – Ana nazwała Christiana „Tom”, a on ją – „Sarah”. Po przyjeździe do Sydney, Ana była świadkiem tego, jak pijany Christian próbował wedrzeć się do domu Lindsey – kobiety, która najwyraźniej chciała utrzymać go z daleka od córki. Oburzona, zabrała stamtąd mężczyznę i zostawiła go w barze (w którym Christian poznał Sawyera). Na lotnisku w Sydney zadzwoniła do matki i powiedziała jej, że próbowała uciec, ale teraz chciałaby tylko wrócić do domu. Słysząc kilka słów pociechy ze strony Teresy, Ana postanowiła, że spotkają się na lotnisku w Los Angeles. Poinformowała matkę, że przyleci samolotem linii Oceanic Airlines. Stojąc w kolejce, usłyszała kłótnię Jacka z pracownicą lotniska. W barze zawarła z nim znajomość. Umówili się, że spotkają się w samolocie na kolejnego drinka. Na wyspie left|thumb|[[Ana Lucia|Ana ratuje rozbitków. ]] W wyniku katastrofy, pasażerowie tylnej części samolotu znaleźli się w przybrzeżnych wodach Wyspy. Wśród nich była Ana-Lucia, która razem z innymi pomogła rannym wydostać się na brzeg. Pewnej małej dziewczynce uratowała życie, a następnie obiecała, że pomoże jej wrócić do domu, do rodziców. Podczas pierwszej nocy na Wyspie, grupa rozbitków została zaatakowana przez Innych, co bardzo zaniepokoiło Anę. Kiedy więc atak po pewnym czasie się powtórzył, kobieta zabiła jednego z Tamtych. Znalazła też listę z nazwiskami osób, które zostały porwane – łącznie z dziećmi. Podejrzewając, że wśród rozbitków jest szpieg, Ana stała się nieoficjalnym przywódcą tej części pasażerów samolotu. Postanowiła, że udadzą się w głąb Wyspy, gdzie łatwiej będzie im się ukryć. Swoje podejrzenia wysunęła w kierunku jednego z członków grupy, Nathana, którego zamknęła we własnoręcznie wykopanym dole. Postanowiła torturować go dopóty, dopóki nie wyjawi jej, gdzie są dzieci. Mężczyzna został jednak wkrótce zabity przez Goodwina. Ana, nie wiedząc o tym, wysnuła wniosek, że Nathan uciekł i stwierdziła, że rozbitkowie nie są już bezpieczni w swojej kryjówce. Zmusiła ich do dalszej wędrówki. Idąc przez dżunglę, natknęli się na stację The Arrow, w której urządzili obóz. Ana zorientowała się wkrótce, że to nie Nathan, a Goodwin jest jednym z Innych. Po krótkiej walce zdołała go zabić. Sezon 2 (44-64) left|thumb|250px|[[Eko wyciąga Anę z dołu. ]] Niedługo później na plaży w północnej części Wyspy pojawili się Jin, Michael i Sawyer. Grupa pod przewodnictwem Any uznała ich za Innych. Takie same podejrzenia w stosunku do rozbitków tylnej części samolotu wysunęli mężczyźni, którzy mieli za sobą niefortunną podróż tratwą. Utwierdzili się w tym mniemaniu tym bardziej, że zostali wrzuceni do dołu. Ana, chcąc przekonać się, kim naprawdę są przybysze, poprosiła Mr. Eko, by wrzucił ją do nich. Udała, że również została uwięziona. Po rozmowie z mężczyznami Ana zdecydowała, że zabierze całą swoją grupę do obozu, w którym przebywali Michael, Sawyer i Jin, wierząc, że będzie tam bezpieczniej. Jednakże, kiedy byli już blisko południowej plaży, usłyszeli tajemnicze szepty. Zdezorientowana Ana zastrzeliła kobietę, która wyłoniła się zza leśnych zarośli. Była to Shannon. Ana-Lucia wzięła ją za jedną z Tamtych. Zrozpaczony Sayid zaatakował kobietę, ale został zatrzymany jako zakładnik. Po jakimś czasie Ana dała mu możliwość pomszczenia śmierci Shannon, ale mężczyzna okazał jej współczucie i oszczędził jej życie. Zanim kobieta dotarła do głównego obozowiska, spotkała Jacka. Oboje po krótkiej chwili rozpoznali siebie z lotniskowego baru. Ana-Lucia trzymała się raczej na uboczu grupy, prawdopodobnie z powodu urazy, jaką mogli żywić do niej ludzie, którym zabiła przyjaciółkę. Mimo to jednak pozostawała bardzo aktywna, czego wyrazem były plany zorganizowania wspólnie z Jackiem armii przeciwko Innym. Jej jawnie wroga postawa wobec Tamtych nie uszła uwagi reszcie rozbitków, szczególnie Kate, która nawet podejrzewała Anę o napad na Sun (mimo że kobieta była niewinna). thumb|right|[[Ana Lucia na wyprawie z Sayidem i Charlie'm. ]] W wyniku jej przejść z Innymi Locke poprosił ją, by przesłuchała Bena (znanego wówczas jako Henry Gale) i przekonała się, czy jest on jednym z Tamtych. Ana powstrzymała Sayida, który przymierzył się do zabicia więźnia, czym przekonała „Gale’a”, że chce mu pomóc. Poprosiła go następnie o narysowanie mapy prowadzącej do miejsca, gdzie rzekomo pochował swoją żonę, na co Ben się zgodził. Ana-Lucia wybrała się w drogę razem z Sayidem i Charliem, zupełnie lekceważąc Locke’a i Jacka. Dzięki dokładnym poszukiwaniom okazało się, że Ben jest kłamcą. Po powrocie do obozu, Ana zgodziła się zostać w bunkrze i pilnować więźnia. Kiedy przyniosła mu jedzenie, ten rzucił się na nią, mówiąc, że ona nie jest ‘z tych dobrych’. Powołał się następnie na Goodwina, który twierdził, że kobieta może się jeszcze zmienić. Na szczęście wówczas zainterweniował Locke, a Ana uciekła z bunkra szukać broni, aby zemścić się na Benie. Pistolet ukradła Sawyerowi, dzięki temu, że go uwiodła. left|thumb|250px|[[Ana Lucia|Ana i Michael tuż przed śmiercią Any. ]] Na powrót będąc w stacji The Swan, Ana-Lucia miała świetną okazję, by zastrzelić więźnia. Nie potrafiła jednak zmusić siebie do zabicia człowieka po raz kolejny. Michael zaproponował jej wtedy, że ją w tym wyręczy, a przy okazji odegra się na Innych, którzy porwali mu syna. Dobrze rozumiejąc jego uczucia, Ana wręczyła mu broń. Michael wymamrotał wtedy: „Przepraszam” i zastrzelił kobietę, a zaraz po niej również Libby. Po śmierci Zanim reszta obozu odkryła martwe ciało Any, pojawiła się ona we śnie Mr. Eko, w którym powiedziała mu, że ten musi pomóc Locke’owi. Anę-Lucię pochowano obok Libby. right|thumb|Ana ukazuje się [[Hugo]] w 2007 roku objawia się Hugo jako policjantka gdy ten odwodzi nieprzytomnego Sayida do swojego domu, ostrzega Reyesa aby uważał na policję i zmienił koszulę. Na koniec rozmowy przekazuje mu pozdrowienia od Libby i znika. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czemu zdecydowała się zostać oficerem policji? * Kto był ojcem jej niedoszłego dziecka? Zobacz też ar:آنا لوسيا كورتيز de:Ana Lucia Cortez en:Ana Lucia Cortez es:Ana Lucia Cortez fr:Ana Lucia Cortez it:Ana Lucia Cortez nl:Ana-Lucia Cortez pt:Ana Lucia Cortez ru:Ана-Люсия Кортез zh:Ana Lucia Cortez Kategoria:Ogonowcy